Could I love it too?
by NatsuFuyu
Summary: Sakurako and Himawari have another one of their usual homework sessions. But this time, there's something bothering Sakurako. She wants something more. Rated M for lewd.


"I'm home!"

"It's not your house."

"Welcome home, Sakurako-oneechan, Himawari-oneechan!"

Sakurako barged through the front door of the Furutani household, clad in a star-decorated pink top, a short grey skirt and a black pantyhose. Himawari, wearing a light green sweater and a long purple skirt walked in behind her. The light brown haired girl jumped out of her shoes and dashed into the living room.

"Hey, Kaede! How's it going!"

"I'm doing good. How was your day?" answered the little blue-haired girl.

"Awesome! We spent all noon playing board games at Akari-chan's place. Chinatsu-chan and Funami-senpai were there too. We all had a great time. Too bad tomorrow is school again, so boring. But we still have time to have fun!"

"You shouldn't encourage her, Kaede," said Himawari as she stepped in. "With 'welcome home' and such. And Sakurako, we still have to finish our homework."

"But she comes here so often, she basically lives here, no? And..."

"See, Himawari, she's a smart girl!"

"...school and homework aren't that boring when Himawari-oneechan is with you, right, Sakurako-oneechan?"

"Well, um, I guess..." stammered Sakurako. Maybe this little girl was too smart at times.

"Anyways, we're going to start the homework right now," said Himawari with a light blush. She grabbed Sakurako's hand and started dragging her towards the sisters' room.

* * *

Himawari and Sakurako sat around the table and took out their books, Sakurako with significantly less enthusiasm. She took a glance at the upcoming task, and frowned.

"Do I really have to do all of this?"

"Yes, Sakurako. The sooner you start, the sooner it's over."

"Quit acting like a parent. Even if you are right."

Sakurako stared at the first question intently, and started writing. Confident that she was off to a good start, Himawari also started her homework.

A quarter of an hour passed in silence, until the Oomuro daughter lifted her head up and asked the blue-haired girl for help with a math question. She gave her some pointers, and soon the quiet scribbling resumed. Himawari smiled. Sakurako had gotten a lot more diligent recently. Homework sessions were much less of a pain nowadays.

After a few minutes, the door opened. Kaede walked in, carrying a tray with two glasses on it.

"I brought you some drinks!"

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks, Kaede", said Sakurako, grabbing her glass before Kaede could set the tray down.

 _Juice for both of us, huh_ , she wondered. _Not long ago, the little sister used to bring her milk because of_...

Sakurako froze in place.

"Sakurako, what's wrong?" asked Himawari with a hint of concern.

Sakurako's brain finished rebooting after the crash, and she quickly answered "Nothing!". Himawari wasn't fully convinced.

Kaede ended the mild confusion by opening her mouth. "I'm going out to play with Hanako. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun!" The girl ran off, and soon the sound of the front door closing echoed to the bedroom.

The two girls resumed their homework, with writing and reading interrupted by occasional sip and request for help. After a while, Himawari closed her final book and placed it back into her bag. Sakurako was still hard at work, trying to speed through the questions now. Himawari sat next to her, looking at the book together with her. She was quick to give assistance whenever Sakurako seemed to get stuck. She didn't want this to take too long either.

Not long after...

"There! That's the last one!"

"Good work, Sakurako! You know, I'm happy you've gotten better at this!"

"Yeah, well, it's because..." said Sakurako. Sitting so close to to the bluenette had already caused her to blush, but now it was getting uncontrollable.

"I know", said Himawari, smiling with a warm blush. She locked eyes with Sakurako, and leaned even closer. The eyelids of the two girls fluttered shut as their lips touched.

This had become their routine. It was the most efficient way to get Sakurako to actually do her homework. Not that holding back was easy for Himawari. Sakurako's education took priority; it wouldn't do for them to end up in different schools due to the other girl's bad exam results. But at times, she just wanted to jump on her and forget about school completely.

The two girls kept kissing, hungrily tasting each other. Sakurako stood up a bit, then sat onto Himawari's lap. She wrapped her arms around Himawari's back, hugging her tightly. Himawari returned the hug, with one hand behind her girlfriend's head, holding it close to hers.

The dance of the two pairs of lips continued. Both girls enjoyed the incredible sensations resulting from this and the warmth of each others bodies. There were momentary pauses as they had to catch their breath, but soon the kisses resumed.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the two girls pulled apart. Himawari rested her head on Sakurako's shoulder.

"I love you, Sakurako..."

"I... I love you too, Himawari."

Sakurako stared deep into Himawari's eyes and was going to move in for another kiss, but was stopped by the bluenette.

"Can we move to the bed? My back's getting tired of sitting here..." said Himawari. She lifted Sakurako from her lap, and walked over to the bunk bed, sitting on the edge.

"Yeah, sure..." Sakurako walked to Himawari, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her onto the bed. She crawled on top of the blushing blue-haired girl, swiped her hair to the side with her right hand, and lowered herself until her lips touched Himawari's.

There wasn't quite anything Himawari enjoyed as much as lying together in bed with Sakurako, kissing until they eventually drifted into sleep in each others arms. Today was no exception. Sakurako's entire body was laying on top of her. Her hands moved, one exploring the messy light brown hair while the other was caressing her girlfriend's back.

Sakurako was not to be outdone. Her tongue snaked past Himawari's lips and started exploring her mouth. The other girl's tongue wrapped around hers. The pair fought back and forth between the two mouths.

"Ah... Sakurako..."

"Himawari... mmm..."

Sweet moans and gasps for air emerged from the mouths, neither wanting this moment to end. Himawari's head was spinning; the only things she could feel were the lips and tongue of her girlfriend. It felt like they were melting together. On the other hand, Sakurako, while immensely enjoying the deep kiss, couldn't stop focusing on a certain soft feeling that had bothered her since they first hugged earlier.

Sakurako rose up into a sitting position, brushing her hair against the top bunk. Himawari waited a few moments, catching her breath, then opened her eyes. She found Sakurako staring right back at her with a troubled look.

"...what is it, Sakurako?"

"..." Sakurako averted her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Himawari was quick to worry. Her smile began to fade.

"...Himawari."

"Yes?"

"You know how... before we confessed... we used to be rivals, right?"

"Hm?" _Why was she bringing this up now?_

"We used to fight all the time... we hated each other..."

"We just acted like that, Sakurako. Despite the fighting, weren't we always thinking about each other? The senpais said it was obvious we... liked each other all along... so maybe it was just a weird way of expressing our feelings. You shouldn't feel bad about it, I was just as guilty as you were."

In the past, Sakurako had often gotten mad at her then-rival's verbosity, but now every word gave her one more moment before she had to speak her feelings again.

"...you are right, but... it doesn't change what I'm thinking... no, it makes even more sense now..."

"...?"

"I used to hate you, now I love you. But back then, there was also... something about you... that I used to hate on, all the time. But it's not like I actually hated it... It's like you said. So, like I now openly love you... could I love it too?"

 _What is she talking about? Something about me that she used to hate...? Wait..._ Himawari blinked her eyes twice.

"...are you talking about my chest, Sakurako?"

Sakurako burying her face in her hands was the only answer needed.

"..."

"..."

Sakurako lifted her hands from her face, revealing a Himawari looking shyly to the side.

"...it's alright, Sakurako."

Sakurako's face went up in flames. She was still for five long seconds, staring at her girlfriend's cute blushing face and a most beautiful body. It took incredible willpower to break out of the paralysis.

Sakurako's right hand trembled as she slowly moved it closer and closer to Himawari's heart, which was beating at an incredible pace. The bluenette held her breath as shaking fingers brushed her shirt and the hand settled on her left breast, cupping it. It... didn't feel bad.

Sakurako was taking in the sensation of the soft mound in her hand. She gently squeezed her fingers and moved her hand in a small circle.

"...does it hurt, Himawari?"

"No... you can keep going," replied the blue-haired girl, smiling at her girlfriend.

Sakurako grabbed the other breast too. She started squeezing and rotating the two orbs; slowly at first, but increasing her pace. Himawari's breath got heavier as her chest was fondled and stimulated.

"Your boobs are so soft... I can't stop touching them..."

"It's as you said, Sakurako... haa... you truly have switched from hating them to loving them... haa... you're being so gentle, it feels good... haa..."

Sakurako slid her left hand down from Himawari's chest, and along her side. It passed the hem of her sweater, then went under it. Himawari gasped a little when she felt Sakurako's fingers on her stomach. They sent chills up her spine as they drew trails on her bare skin. The other hand soon joined, lifting up her shirt. She obligingly moved her arms, letting her girlfriend finish taking off the sweater.

Himawari was in quite an embarassing state, with only her light blue bra covering her upper body. But with Sakurako, it was alright. She wanted nothing more than her girlfriend to continue.

Sakurako's hand resumed fondling Himawari's chest. The touch was one degree more direct this time. Sakurako's fingertips were caressing the bare, soft skin of Himawari's breasts, which felt incredible for both of them. Himawari's breath was getting ragged, and Sakurako's breath was also heavy from the sheer excitement.

Sakurako suddenly leaned down, and kissed Himawari's neck. Himawari gasped. The brown-haired girl left a trail of kisses as her lips moved to her girlfriend's left breast and started hungrily kissing on the skin left exposed by her bra.

"Ah... it's okay... haa... Sakurako... mmm... I want you to go further too..."

"Himawari..."

The two girls stared at each others eyes, hearts beating, as Sakurako's hands slowly searched under Himawari's back, finding her bra strap. Her fingers fumbled at the fastener. After a few agonizing moments, she finally managed to undo it. She lifted the undergarment from Himawari's chest.

Sakurako was mesmerized by the sight of her girlfriend's bare boobs. _They were so round and beautiful and soft-looking and had two such pretty nipples on top of them..._ she just had to touch them!

Sakurako grabbed both breasts and started squeezing, pulling and moving them. Their softness was even more incredible now, she could feel her fingers sinking in. She wanted to caress every inch of them. Her hands moved all over the soft orbs, searching for the most amazing feeling.

"Ah... mmm... annh!"

Himawari let out her first moan as Sakurako started gently prodding her left nipple with her finger. Every touch sent sparks into her head. Sakurako's other hand's fingertips were drawing circles around her right breast. Sakurako was so warm, lying on top of her... it all felt so good...

Seeing her girlfriend ecstatic, blushing expression, hearing her soft moans, smelling her body, was making Sakurako's heart beat incredibly fast. She had to have more... she lowered her head again and kissed Himawari's left nipple. Her lips sucked on it as she touched the tip with her tongue.

"Ahhnn!" moaned Himawari. Her fingers twitched, searching for a handhold on the bedsheets. Sakurako's left hand had cupped her right breast, moving it in circles while rubbing the nipple between her thumb and index finger. Her mouth was sucking vigorously on her other nipple.

"Ahhh... mmmnnnh... it feels...fuah... so good... nnnn... don't stop... aaaahhh!"

Himawari's brain was being bombarded by an endless torrent of pleasure from her chest. As Sakurako's relentless stimulation continued, she could only lean her head back, and keep moaning. Her arms twitched as her fingers gripped the bedsheets tight. Her mind was going blank, all she could comprehend were the feelings Sakurako was causing...

"Aaahh... ahn... mmnnh! Annh! Mmmmhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhn! Ah! Ah! AAAAAHHHHNNN!"

Himawari's back arced as she let out a loud moan. Her entire upper body twitched as she collapsed back on the bed. Her chest, one half wet with Sakurako's saliva, rose up and down as she breathed heavily, ragged moans escaping from her mouth as she slowly recovered.

 _No way... did I just... from just my... is that even... possible..._ were Himawari's first thoughts as her cognitive capabilities returned. Amid her softening moans, she opened her eyes, only to be treated with a scared-looking Sakurako. That couldn't stand. She had to correct that as fast as possible.

Himawari pulled Sakurako down, into an incredibly passionate kiss. Her tongue rushed into her surprised girlfriend's mouth, trying to make her feel as good as she could. She had to express her thanks as directly as possible.

After a few minutes, Himawari lifted Sakurako up, staring at her eyes with a blissful smile.

"That felt incredibly good, Sakurako... haa... thank you..."

In response, Sakurako collapsed on Himawari's bare chest, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad... I liked too... your boobs are so incredible, Himawari... but that sure was exhausting..."

Himawari was tired too. She pulled the blanket on top of the two to help keep herself warm, and put her arms around Sakurako.

"I love you, Sakurako..."

"I love you so much, Himawari..."

The two drifted into sleep in each others arms.

They woke up an hour later to Kaede announcing her return very loudly, giving them ample time to get scramble out of their embarrassing position and dress properly. See, she is a smart girl.

* * *

 **So, that was my first story here. I've had this idea for a while, and decided to do it for practice. Any possible future works wouldn't be... quite as direct. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
